


Knight Rewards

by Zakkura



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakkura/pseuds/Zakkura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Rush have a flirty morning; Emma is just embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight Rewards

As golden feathers shook in the warm breeze, the beautiful green grass seemed to almost glow beneath the Chocobos that were grazing upon it, their beaks quickly snapping at each individual blade replicating movements of the wholesome cow.  
  
It was a sight that always calmed David when he woke up in the morning, his lips pulling up into a gentle smile as he watched the animals from the kitchen window. He and his boyfriend, Rush, had managed to buy a house that was built right behind a Chocobo farm and neither one of the boys could refuse such a great offer.  
  
Not only did they have such a beautiful view of the creatures and the scenery that they lived one but the owner of the Chocobos, a stern faced lady named Emma, would often bring then a small basket of fresh Chocobo eggs to eat sat in the very hay that they were laid in.  
  
Today was no exception and David jumped a little when Emma tapped gently on the kitchen window to get his attention, lifting up a new basket of eggs and what looked like some homemade bread that he knew Emma’s son had made, the son that he’d never even seen.  
  
“Good morning, Emma,” David smiled handsomely as he opened the back door to her, Emma nodded her head with acknowledgement before placing the basket of food on the kitchen counter, her eyebrow arching as she noticed the vast amount of washing up that needed to be done.  
  
“I wish you would tidy the place up, I know that boys are naturally messy,” Emma sighed and placed her hands on her hips as her silvery hair fell into her face, her eyes meeting David’s with a questionable look.  
  
“Ah,” David chuckled and looked around at the kitchen area, “sorry, David and I were a little busy last night to deal with the cleaning,” he flushed a little at his words before clearing his throat so he could turn and smile at Emma once more.  
  
“I don’t even want to know,” Emma shook her head with a cringe, not wanting to hear about what they could be up to underneath the sheets of their bed.  
  
“We were not making love,” David stated with a slightly humored tone, watching as Emma’s cheeks turned a faint rosy colour.  
  
“I shall leave you and Mr Sykes to the food, have a good day David,” Emma was quick and quiet with her words as she hurried out of the house before she felt anymore embarrassment.  
  
David just shook his head and turned to the food offering that Emma had given them, he then set about making something breakfast for both him and Rush, who was still asleep upstairs, before David had left the room the brunette had been on his front with his leg and arm hanging over the side.  
  
Rush had always been like that, rather slobbish in bed, he was either stretched out like a starfish or parts of him were hanging over the edge of their bed not that David minded of course, he just thought that Rush must be rather cold sometimes as the brunette rarely manages to keep the blanket on him when he moves around like he does in his sleep.  
  
When he heard the soft padding of feet he turned to see Rush standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes tiredly, David rolled his eyes as the brunet was most likely guided blindly by his nose as Rush loved his food a little more than the average person does.  
  
“How can you be up this early?” Rush yawned again and didn’t bother to cover his mouth like a polite person would do making David snort to himself “you’re strange,” he added with a childish look on his face, his unwashed face looking striking when the morning sun hit him as it bled through the blinds.  
  
“Rush,” David rolled his eyes as he began to plate the food up for the both of them, nearly spilling hot oil on himself when Rush’s head suddenly appeared on his shoulder.  
  
“Emma gave us more food,” Rush’s eyes lit up and his lips pulled up into a more awake grin, “I love that woman,” he snorted before brushing his lips against David’s neck.  
  
“So basically anything that feeds you gets all your love?” David replied with a playful expression, his eyes a warm and creamy colour as Rush continued to look into them for a few seconds, looking away when he saw the grin appearing on the blond’s face.  
  
“Only you,” Rush replied with a childish quirk of his lips, hands moving down and squeezing David’s hips, a sigh escaping him as he tried to stop himself from becoming overly involved with his boyfriend’s body, but it was difficult considering David had the body most men would be jealous of, including Rush.  
  
“Good,” David then turned around after dishing the food up and placed his own hands upon Rush’s waist, tilting his head to the side so his blond bangs hid his face slightly, he did this deliberately as he’d noticed that Rush seemed to have a weird thing for him with his hair like that.  
  
“Oh, I forgot to say,” Rush began, yawning in David’s face making the blond cringe, “Irina wants to come over and see how we’re doing, is that alright?” he tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Sure, I’ve missed her,” David smiled and then moved one of the plates into Rush’s face, “now eat,”  
  
To say that Rush ate like a pig would be an understatement and David found it difficult to eat his own food upon the noises that his boyfriend was making, not to mention the fact that Rush tended to spit food whenever he spoke as well because he didn’t bother to swallow before talking.  
  
David had been brought up in a rather established place and had proper table manners, was incredibly charming and knew how to behave, Rush was the complete opposite.  
  
“Good Lord, even Torgal eats better than you,” David chuckled as Rush replied with a sheepish smile and shyly rubbed the back of his head.  
  
“Torgal was brought up the same way you were though,” Rush pointed out with a laugh that sounded much like a child, it actually made David’s heart skip a few beats, “Irina and I were brought up like normal teenagers not princely beings like you, Dave,” he then grinned brightly with a wink.  
  
“Princely?” David snorted and shook his head, “I am far from a prince, Rush,” he arched his eyebrow as Rush simply stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
“Yeah right, you get anymore princely and I’ll have to get you a crown,” Rush joked and cleared their plates, putting them in the sink; yelling out in shock as David’s hands suddenly slammed down either side of him on the kitchen counter.  
  
“Would that make you my servant then?” David smirked a little leaning forwards to take the skin of his lover’s neck between his teeth.  
  
“Pfft, I’d be a Knight, not a servant,” Rush pouted, “I’m way too brave to just be a servant,” his arms had curled around the blond’s neck, fingers tugging at the hair he found there, “I’d protect you from everything and then take you in the corridor of your castle,”   
  
“Oh shut up,” David couldn’t control the laughter that fell from his lips, making it vibrate up the side of the brunet’s neck, “you bastard,” he laughed again before looking up and smacking Rush around the back of the head.  
  
“Yes, your Majesty,” Rush replied in laughter as well, his eyes lighting up as they continued to playfully tease one another with words, he loved moments like this when nothing was serious and they could just be themselves.  
  
“You’re supposed to be kind to your Prince,” David noted and lifted his head so that he could look his boyfriend in the eyes.  
  
“Well then,” Rush leaned in close, “you should reward your Knights more,”  he threw another wink David’s way before, once again, their lips met in a soft kiss that left them both breathless.


End file.
